


Say It

by caramelbits



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelbits/pseuds/caramelbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t you a mood killer, I thought that the coded messages were romantic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

Genji inhaled sharply as the doors behind him shut in an instant. His skin jumped at the sudden darkness before he lit the room from under his mask with his visor. His eyes darted from corner to corner, his grip around the hilt of his katana only strengthening with every passing moment. The room was dimly lit with small, white lanterns that hung from wooden stands, illuminating a desk that sat ever so perfectly at the end of the space. The man’s brow raised, his body starting to follow his sword as wood whined underfoot. He was cautious but stayed firm, only to be surprised by the sound of metal against wood.

Clack. Clack. Clack. The dull noise echoed throughout the room. Genji’s neck was unable to crane towards it before a cloaked figure formed before of him. The other sat comfortably on the tabletop, his legs crossed while his body curved into an upright position. The shadow revealed their metal claws before resting it under their chin.

“Ah, the young sparrow. It’s a pleasure to see you.” purred affectionately out of the other. “I expect that you found your way here without any trouble.” The cyborg tilted his head and let out a soft chuckle, recognizing the figure right away.

“Hmm, I only had to use my best tracking methods,” Genji sheathed his katana, his body beginning to relax as he approached them. “You are aware that you can contact me through my email, correct? Using messenger birds is rather inconvenient, Gabriel.” To that, the other man clicked his tongue in utter apathy.

“Aren’t you a mood killer, I thought that the coded messages were romantic.” Reyes began to spread his legs, inviting Genji’s frame to press against his. The cyborg obliged happily once he removed his visor from his helmet, his dark eyes fixated on his partner as their bodies came together. The younger man then reached for the other’s mask, knowing exactly what buttons to press from the many times the two enjoyed each others company, only to plant a gentle kiss on Gabriel’s lips.

Smoke billowed out of his mouth while puffs of it softened the edges of the man’s form. He truly looked like a shadow under all of his clothes, which put his partner off when he first laid eyes on his figure. Once the surprise came and went, only curiosity painted the younger man’s expression, since then he seemed to enjoy Reaper’s company despite how strange it was. Reyes lost count for all the times the male explored and experimented on his body.

A low grunt rattled out from him while his claws explored Genji’s lower back. “I see that you’re eager to get things going, aren’t you?” Gabriel let out a gentle sigh between their kisses while his red eyes fixated on his partner’s deep, brown eyes. “You could romance me a little.” The younger only pouted to those words, his fingers making quick work of his partner’s cloak and shirt. 

“Are you telling me that meeting in your office isn’t romantic enough? You really like to spice things up a little too much.” Genji gave a soft chuckle to his own comment, throwing aside Gabriel’s top and his lips meeting at his neck. He kissed a trail down to his collarbone, parting his mouth to bite at his partner’s skin. Reyes let out a hitched breath followed by a purr. It seemed that he enjoyed that.

Genji grinded roughly into Gabriel’s body, only making the older man melt in his arms. He could feel his length hardening inside of his pants, which only excited the younger male even more. For a moment, Genji lifted his mouth from his bite, only using his mouth to explore the rest of Reaper’s chest and stomach, finding his way to the man’s crotch.

Reaper watched impatiently as Genji made his way down to his manhood, eyes never leaving his form while he removed Gabriel’s manhood and began to grip at its length. The older man growled in response, his voice caught in his throat before letting out a happy sigh. “Damn, kid. I’ll never get tired of that.” Left his mouth while his partner began to lick the head of his cock. Genji placed his tip in his mouth, sucking gently and using his tongue before taking more of his length. With each inch that slid into his mouth, Gabriel let out a content huff, fighting the urge to press on the back of Genji’s head to please himself, but the older man kept his composure, finding that it was best for his partner to spoil him the way he wants. Once he was at Gabriel’s hilt, he pulled back slowly to his tip then back to his hilt. Genji repeated this motion over and over again, making his partner writhe under his touch. 

“F-fuck, Genji. You’re…. Gonna make me cum if you don’t stop.” spilled from Gabriel’s mouth, only making his partner grin in delight. He pulled back in one final motion, giving his head a kiss as their eyes met.

“Was that good enough?” Genji’s voice was sweet but Reaper couldn’t help but frown. His skin was flushed with color which made it more than obvious that he enjoyed himself, though he wasn’t one to admit defeat. Gabriel grabbed onto Genji’s arm, pulling him up before he stood up himself. He pushed Genji over the table roughly, his hands finding his way to his younger partner’s hips before he traced over his cheeks with his claws. The younger man was used to this roughness and in fact preferred it this way. He could feel his pussy begin to dampen as Gabriel rubbed his cock against him.

Once Reaper removed the piece of synthetic that blocked Genji’s flower, he started to buck his hips into him, his length sliding between his folds before teasing his cavern. The younger man let out an uneven breath, “Gabriel… Please.”

A smirk made it’s way to the man’s face, his body looming over the younger man as he placed his hand on Genji’s shoulder. “....Say it.” As he spoke, a mass of smoke seeped out of his mouth, his cock encircling around his hole. Genji let out an audible moan before he stifled it with his voice.

“...Fuck me.” 

Without another word, their bodies came together, only taking an instant before his pussy enveloped his partner’s length. They both let out a heavy moan, only enticing Gabriel to buck his hips into Genji. Reaper loved watching his younger partner squirm, adoring the way his back arched and curved as his cock slid in and out of his pussy. The older man pulled him onto his cock, their hips meeting in the middle, the sudden sensation earned an eager yelp from the young man. Reaper let out a gentle purr in response, his length pulling out from his partner.

Before Genji could complain, Gabriel lifted the man onto the tabletop, spreading his legs before entering him again. Again, they let out a moan as their hips met. “Tell me you want to cum.” Gabriel commanded, his thrust becoming rougher as time passes. Genji could barely hear what his partner was saying, completely fixated on the fire that was burning in his stomach.

“I… I want to cum… Please…” He admitted, his thighs tightening around Reaper’s waist. “Cum inside me, Gabriel… Fill me up...” Those words only sped up the process. The older man leaned down, his mouth meeting with Genji’s before his hips bucked for the last time, his seed spilling inside his partner while arching his back. Genji tensed up, his pussy beginning to twitch as he orgasmed on his partner’s cock. They both voiced breathless moans, their names leaving each other's mouth before they relaxed in the other’s arms. 

After a moment to calm themselves, they laid there in silence. Both of them could feel the coolness of the air. Gabriel ran his hands over Genji’s synthetic skin, enjoying the feeling of how smooth it was in contrast of his. Genji appreciated the sight of light reflecting off Gabriel’s skin, his hand lifting from the table to his partner’s face, thumbing over his stubbled chin. He then lifted his body up from the table, sitting up to meet his partner’s lips for a long, deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic that I've written in a very long time, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
